fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Pivotenchi
Pivotenchi (Pioandoanchi in Japanese) is a very aggressive Piscine Wyvern first fought in High Rank. Physiology The Pivotenchi is a Piscine Wyvern, but at first, there is no sign of fins. It has a body similar to the Velociraptors from the Jurassic Park, as well as similar claws, but no hook claw on either foot. It's head is similar to Aucasaurus, and it's color is similar to Ioprey. When enraged, it's tail, dorsal, shoulder, and head fins flare up. Said fins are covered with red, blood like spots. In-Game Information Edit Quests: The Chaos in the Water (URGENT) Objective: Hunt a Pivotenchi Subquest: Sever the Pivotenchi's tail Small Monsters: Ioprey, Aptonoth, Hornetaur Large Monsters: Pivotenchi Location: Marshland Time Limit: 50 min Environment: Stable Reward: 74000z Client: Street Cook Quest Info: Gwaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!! I was just taking a trip in the Marshlands when a Pivotenchi jumped out of the murky water! A special guest is coming as well, and I don't want to look like a mess or see him injured! Misty Madness Objective: Hunt a Pivotenchi Subquest: Wound the Pivotenchi's head Small Monsters: Kelbi, Jaggi, Jaggia, Ludroth Large Monsters: Bladigo, Nargacuga Location: Misty Peaks Time Limit: 50 min Environment: Unstable Reward: 81000z Client: Scared Child Quest Info: What I saw.........Oh, it was terrifying! Jaws open, so much sharp coming straight at me! Help me, experianced Hunter! Oh, and just a warning, I think I saw some red eyes in the forest when I running away. Hunt-a-thon: Pivotenchi Objective: Hunt 2 Pivotenchi before time expires or deliver a Paw Pass Ticket. Subquest: Hunt 9 Wroggi Small Monsters: Melynx, Slagtoth, Wroggi Large Monsters: Pivotenchi Location: Flooded Forest Time Limit: 50 min Environment: Stable Reward: 82000z Client: Stunned Researcher Quest Info: Darn Pivotenchis! Apex predators they think they are......... Actually, they are. But still! Get rid of as many as you can! Piscine Peril Objective: Hunt all large monsters (Plesioth, Lavasioth, Cephadrome, Pivotenchi) Subquest: Wound the Cephadrome's Head Small Monsters: None Large Monsters: Plesioth, Lavasioth, Cephadrome, Pivotenchi Location: Arena Time Limit: 50 min Environment: Stable Reward: 94000z Client: Arena Quest Info: Fish outta water, thats what these are! Aqautic beasts that are gonna give you quite a fight! Do ya have water it takes? Ha! Get what I did there? Introduction Marshlands: Area 2 The hunter enters the area and sees a group of Aptonoth drinking the water. Suddenly, 3 of them run off. The fourth one, unfazed, continues drinking. Suddenly, the Aptonoth gets dragged into the water. The hunter, confused, looks into the water. Suddenly, a figure leaps out of the water and pounces on the hunter. It screeches, and starts slashing it's claws, missing by just inches. Another screech and the battle begins. The battle starts pinned. Natural Behavior These apex predators have most of the same attacks the other Piscine Wyverns, such as shooting projectiles that cause Waterblight. However, it is able to pin and roar, unlike the others. It's signature attack, Terror Claw, causes Sever Waterblight when enraged. It is very hostile, attacking everything in the area, even Deviljhos. A single attack from a Pivotenchi can almost one shot a Low Rank hunter, so be prepared! Carves and Breakable parts Head Tail (Sever) Pivotenchi Scale Pivotenchi Shard Pivotenchi Fin Pivotenchi Webbing Pivotenchi Head Trivia * Pivotenchi's roar needs HG Earplugs to block. Category:Piscine Wyvern Category:Monster Creation Category:Large Monster Category:Scholarworld Category:Water Element Monster Category:Waterblight Monster